<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【厄莫】【SergioRamos×MartinØdegaard】untitled by ZELLA_wuf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258293">【厄莫】【SergioRamos×MartinØdegaard】untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZELLA_wuf/pseuds/ZELLA_wuf'>ZELLA_wuf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame, Fanfiction, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform, Relationship(s), Slash, Surprise Pairing, WNGWJLEO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZELLA_wuf/pseuds/ZELLA_wuf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈自割腿肉爽</p><p>一人圈真棒</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Ramos/Martin Ødegaard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈自割腿肉爽</p><p>一人圈真棒</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“厄德高！你要记住不要老是戏耍对手，不要以为自己脚下动作漂亮就不顾一切了！踢球不是游戏，是战场！要一击毙命！”</p><p>皇马的教练的言语还时时刻刻在耳边回响，他过于华丽的脚下技术让人看不出来自挪威，反倒像是巴西妖星。</p><p>马丁一边腹诽着教练太大惊小怪，一边乖乖的按照要求把自己惊艳但有些花哨的动作变的实用些。</p><p>令人担忧的是，马丁的父亲似乎不太想让他注意自己在卡斯蒂亚的比赛，他只想让马丁一门心思扑在一线队的交流与比赛上，甚至于不再和卡斯蒂亚的队友们合练。</p><p>这就导致了齐达内认为他在与队伍磨合完之前不能上场，而在一线队又没有自己的位置。再加上各种小报的报道，马丁成功的被打击了自信心。</p><p>在一次训练结束后，马丁拎着自己的东西往外走，看见不远处有个人影，好像...好像是是塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯！</p><p>他在犹豫着是否要上去打招呼时，拉莫斯转过头来看到他了。</p><p>马丁手心顿时溢出汗水，悄悄把头低了下去，但又觉得不礼貌，立刻把头抬了起来，露出一个傻傻（又尴尬）的笑。</p><p>拉莫斯一开始只看到金色的一堆乱毛，后来才看清是个小孩儿（要怪就怪马丁太矮），想起俱乐部刚买了个小天才，停下了脚步示意他跟上来。</p><p>马丁听话的小跑了几步，跟了上去。</p><p>“嘿！厄德...高，我读对了吧？”拉莫斯有些不太流利的、半蒙半猜地用别扭的西班牙式挪威语说。</p><p>“啊...是我，没错！”马丁好像是被吓着了一样，声音像是坏掉的水龙头被修好后喷出来水般突然。</p><p>“你这个名字真的太难读了，我一直分不清该用英文读法还是挪威发音了，哈哈反正我哪个语言都不擅长。所以最近训练的怎么样，还习惯吗？”</p><p>拉莫斯的嗓子有些哑，可能是刚刚和别人开玩笑笑得太大声导致的吧×</p><p>马丁被语气中的严肃震到了，小声但中气十足地答:“都挺好的！”</p><p>拉莫斯听完后忍不住笑了起来，“哈哈哈我的气势很不错吧，有被吓到吧！”</p><p>马丁被这突如其来的变化又又又惊呆了，“啊所以拉莫斯你？”</p><p>“唉其实我也在练‘队长气势’，毕竟伊克尔下个赛季如果走了的话我就是队长了，说实在的还是当个小刺儿头比较好玩儿。</p><p>想想之前我才来皇马，天天就知道找麻烦，一转眼我就成了要给别人收拾摊子的人了。”</p><p>拉莫斯说着就回想起了从前，那时候伊克尔和大卫还天天黏着，也没有现在这样坐上了板凳，每次都是劳尔管着队伍......</p><p>马丁盯着拉莫斯，突然问道:“前辈你觉得我是不是应该外租，这样也能得到更多的出场机会，现在安切洛蒂没有太多机会给我，齐达内也因为我自己没有和队伍磨合没有让我上场，但是我父亲......”</p><p>拉莫斯忽然被从回忆中拉回来，有些恍然，眼前这个金毛小崽子说的让他不太敢相信他才16岁，想想自己16岁的时候不知道在哪儿打群架呢。</p><p>于是露出一个温暖的笑，说:“这样其实也好，毕竟你还小，在皇马这种地方可能反倒被压力摧残，再有那些报纸一顿胡说瞎编，多少人盼着你不行呢，最好就是外租，然后让他们看看未来的你。”</p><p>其实这番话十分官方，拉莫斯凭借着这么多年“忽悠”小孩儿的经历说出了此话。</p><p>马丁一听更觉得自己的想法没错，父亲总是让自己不要想外租的事，他一向不服气，这下有了“依据”，终于可以好好跟他理论理论了！</p><p>“好的，谢谢前辈！还有，可以叫我马丁吗？”</p><p>马丁是个执行力超强的孩子，这就一溜烟的跑去找父亲了，只留下了这么一句有些突兀的话，他也不知道自己为什么要说。</p><p>“马丁？果然是个典型的北欧名字啊。”</p><p>拉莫斯嘴里叨咕着，眼睛看着少年往夕阳中跑去。</p><p>也很奇怪，明明是夕阳，却硬生生被马丁跑出了一种充满希望的感觉，可能是太过朝气，连夕阳都被染上年轻的气息了吧。</p><p>在遇到马丁前，拉莫斯总是觉得这个年纪的孩子，总是十分轻狂，一身的傲气无处安放，就和当初的自己没什么两样。</p><p>而你是厄德高的话，那么就更有骄傲的资本了。</p><p>被冠以“天才”的名号，被所有人贯以厚望，自己也对未来充满希望。</p><p>但通过这次简短的对话，拉莫斯觉得不会有人是厄德高。</p><p>他不会像普通少年般轻狂，在他天才的名号下，还有着超乎寻常的成熟。</p><p>甚至在他父亲因为他得不到一队的上场机会而感到无所适从的时候，他也冷静得不可思议，现在看来甚至连外租锻炼他都能主动跟皇马提出。</p><p>拉莫斯觉得厄德高，不，是马丁，会有着一番成就的。</p><p>远方的青天长空，千山万叠，无一能困他。</p><p>他相信着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Untitled  2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>厄德高×拉莫斯</p><p>不是拉郎，是是爱情，懂？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>小学生文笔，不选择文前预警。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>随着时间的流逝，皇马兑现了自己的诺言。面对赫塔菲的西甲比赛中，马丁终于拿到了35分钟的上场时间。</p><p>四周是人山人海，一张张陌生的面庞用好奇和希望的眼神看着自己，欢呼声让人心潮澎湃，但耳边同样充满了各种噪音，无法集中精力。</p><p>马丁清楚，自己今天的上场是打破了皇马队史中出战联赛最年轻球员的记录，他也因此过分紧张。</p><p>他还有个不太切实的想法，他想像阿尔贝托一样，首秀即进球，让那些小报闭上嘴巴。</p><p>马丁在卡斯蒂亚的表现堪称完美，如果只算自己的表现的话。</p><p>尽管他的身体尚未完全发育，但他的空间感、视野、以及传球的力度均远胜同龄人。他的小技术更是绝妙，第一脚触球的球感十分出色。</p><p>教练说了很多次让他收收锋芒，但是他还是很倔强的保留了自己的小花样。这让他的小范围的二过一配合踢得赏心悦目，同时也传出了许多致命传球。</p><p>可那些媒体还是不肯罢休，当他用出那些巧妙的盘带和略显危险但十分精妙的传球时，他们说他太独、太年轻，不懂配合；当他保守点，放弃个人的出彩，换成更注重团队的踢法时，他们说他变得和其他人无异，太过平庸。</p><p>更不用说他在更衣室引起队友嫉妒这种无耻报道，队友们在看到他之后明明是争着捏他的脸，夸他可爱好吗！</p><p>而今天是打破这些谣言的最好时机，马丁上场后，紧张的心脏都快要从口中跳出，尤其是在和那位传奇——C罗拥抱之后。</p><p>缓解这种紧张的方法自然无处可寻，这让他把眼光又一次莫名地（第一次在初次见面）放到了拉莫斯身上。</p><p>场上的拉莫斯真是有太多不同了，作为后卫自然是要守住家门。</p><p>但他不仅一次次冲到禁区，而且还作出一次次极富危险性的进攻。</p><p>并不是说马丁不了解这位皇马后卫，但是亲眼在这么近看着还是有所不同。</p><p>看台上球迷的呼声催促他把精力放到自己身上，他只好甩甩脑袋，使劲地跳了几下，试图把杂念都驱逐出去。</p><p>这一幕被拉莫斯看到了，他不禁感到好笑，嘴角控制不住的上扬。</p><p>赫塔菲向来以身体对抗和犯规出名，这对于年级轻轻的马丁来说就更不是什么好事了。</p><p>他几乎每次的身体对抗都没有赢过对方，而这也让他踢得畏手畏脚，基本都是回传与横传，很少有实质性的向前推进。</p><p>再加上队友们也算不上信任他，没有传球给他。但他自己还算表现的不错，既展现了不错的脚下技术，也没有踢独球，给了球队的老大哥们很大的尊重。</p><p>很快比赛就结束了，队友们都一一下场，经过他身边都会和他击下掌，毕竟这个小孩给他们的印象很不错，相处起来也很舒服。</p><p>等到拉莫斯经过厄德高身边，他看见马丁一脸郁闷，不加思考就伸出手揉了揉马丁的一头金发，凑近他的颈边说:“表现的可以啊，但你这头乱毛可以剪剪了。”</p><p>说完还给了马丁一个标志性的拉莫斯式“敬礼”。</p><p>马丁愣了一下，抬起手摸了摸后颈，又把被揉乱的头发给象征性的整理了一下，事实上这只让他的头发变得更乱了些。</p><p>“...乱毛？”</p><p>自此，拉莫斯仿佛就成了挪威少年眼中的目标，这也并不是说马丁要去当个后卫什么的，只是他想成为一个场上被人信任，任人倚赖，场下能还大家打成一片，给年轻后辈以鼓励，还会开开玩笑的人。（是的这时候的小马丁还不知道水爷的沙雕属性）</p><p>马丁也时常都会想，拉莫斯第一个赛季是怎么度过的呢，身边有那么多的明星队友，顶着那么大的压力还仍旧踢出来了，而且他竟然还领了4张红牌。</p><p>如今看来，这一切都太不可思议，太过不守规矩，锋芒也太盛了些。</p><p>厄德高羡慕那时的拉莫斯，他那过于谦虚甚至可以说不自信的性格导致每次面对媒体都无法说出什么惊天地泣鬼神的话堵上他们的嘴，但拉莫斯从来就是想到什么说什么，也有话可说。</p><p>冬季加盟的马丁在皇马转眼就待到了夏天，他成功的又一次入选了国家队，要去参加一场与瑞典的热身赛。</p><p>这场比赛最后的结果是0-0，马丁又一次让别人对自己赞不绝口。</p><p>“不用说你非常有想象力的传球，出色的跑位意识和空间阅读能力和在同龄人中顶级的大局观，甚至可以说你就只有经验不足和老生常谈的身体对抗问题了，但这些都是可以慢慢积累的，相比起异人的天赋来说，可以说是不足以道的。只是......”</p><p>这是国家队的教练对他的评价。</p><p>马丁知道教练的言外之意，他明白自己可能要扛起的重任，他很有可能要在将来像Ronaldo一样撑起整个国家队，最后却也可能像舍瓦和伊布一样，空有一身才华却实在无能为力。</p><p>我现在又不用想这么多，自己好好表现，争取到更多的上场时间就行了。另外还要尽快外租，卡斯蒂亚的联赛等级还是太低了......</p><p>马丁这样想，别人总是说他对自己的职业生涯有着明确的规划，谁也不知道他也有不想那么理智的时刻。</p><p>只是赛后听到伊布说自己还没有真正成长为一个男人，还时刻被父亲掌控着生活的发言感到很不服气。他承认自己的父亲太过倔犟，恨不得把自己天天拴在他身边。</p><p>但是老天爷啊，看看伊布，他虽然早就是个“男人”了，那还不是没能带瑞典国家队走的更远！所以我们就是半斤八两！</p><p>马丁忿忿的想，完全忽略了后半句伊布对自己赞赏与鼓励。</p><p>又度过了一段负面新闻缠身的时期，训练的同时马丁也在认真学习西语，但他真的毫无语感，也在私下里偷偷对非西班牙籍的队友们吐槽过这该死的西语，完全学不懂啊。</p><p>但是每次都会被fede听到，又是一通嘲笑。这种时候马丁就用英语反讽fede的英语还没有自己西班牙语好了。</p><p>当然招来的是一顿“毒打”，矮个子的、岁数小的马丁自然没法反抗。</p><p>虽然马丁感觉要融入球队还是很有难度的，毕竟他不能真的只靠一张可爱的小脸蛋吧，但是他作出了自己最大的努力。</p><p>但仍然是那个问题，他的父亲。</p><p>他觉得自己虽然可以跟随一线队训练，但是也要大佬们愿意接受才行啊。</p><p>因为马丁的礼貌待人（遇到保洁人员都会问好），球队大佬们确实很照顾自己，就光是Ronaldo一个人都给了自己很多帮助，还在媒体面前夸奖自己。</p><p>更不用说塞尔吉奥了（他只敢自己私下里这么称呼），简直是他的专属心理医生了（小屁孩自以为是），简直又一次颠覆想象。</p><p>但是这又不代表他就适合和一线队一起训练好吗！父亲光顾着好听，却不知道其实自己很多时候是在和助教单独训练。</p><p>与其这样脱离团队，自己还不如跟着卡斯蒂亚一起训练。（气鼓鼓脸）</p><p>到了年末，马丁接受了《时代杂志》的采访，他表示自己前几个月听到挪威国内甚至有了自己的传记，还卖的很好的消息，感到不太现实，他不觉得自己这个年纪应该拥有传记。</p><p>“如果你现在就被冲昏了头脑，那么未来十年你不会有什么进步。我想要成为未来的最佳，不是现在，这一点我很清楚。”</p><p>马丁真诚的对记者说。</p><p>过了一个月，在欧预赛的赛场上，挪威国家队1-3输给了匈牙利。</p><p>马丁更加郁闷了，因为这两场比赛完全就是把他看做主心骨了，根本不管他只是一个16岁的孩子。</p><p>唯一能让他高兴的就是终于能短暂的回到斯堪的纳维亚半岛，回到自己熟悉的环境。</p><p>他对自己的放松也导致了回到西班牙之后，自己的西语又退步了，这对一向自我要求严格的厄德高来说，无疑又是个沉重的打击。</p><p>“啊放过我吧,本来为了学西语我的英语口音都被影响了,现在我又不会说西语了！！回去fede还不知道怎么嘲笑我呢！”</p><p>马丁抱着头说道，</p><p>“为什么不是他们学学英语啊，一个个英语都这么差......”</p><p>当然这句话是小声说出来的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢各位的观看～</p><p>Thanks 4 wathching</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>